degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mckenna Gilday/Eclare
Here is my story hope you like it " Clare I am here open the door", eli said. " Eli what are you doing here", clare asked " I wanted to see if Katie put in your article that you wrote," eli said. " I am sure she did but ok lets do this," said clare. " Drum role Please"eli said. Clare and eli flipped through the pages of the newpaper and fround the opoin page and they saw the article that she wrote. They jumped up and down. " Clare I am so happy for you I wonder if Katie has seen it yet?" eli asked. "Seen what?", katie asked. "The article that I wrote for the newpaper." clare said. "Lets see it." katie said. Clare gave Katie the newpaper. And Katie started to read it. " Wow Clare this is the best article I have read by you what made you do this?', asked katie. "I just saw how some new people were not being nice to the LGBT group and I knew i had to do something about it."said clare. "Well I am glad you did know can you try to get Jake up he won't get up he is so lazy sometimes,?" said Katie. "Trust me I know what you mean before she started school again he sleep trill like 2:30," said Clare. " Eli i well be right back don't miss me too much," said Clare. "To late," said Eli. Clare gave me a quiet kiss on the check and went to wake up Jake. Becuase they were going to be late for school if he didnt walk up they were heis ride to school. Eli and Jake were ok friends they were not the best of friends but they agreed on a few things like keep Clare safe from anything. "JAKE GET UP WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL HURRY AND GET DREESED.!", yelled Clare. " Ok mom I will now get out,"said Jake "Ok but hurry.",said Clare. At school. When they got to school everyone was looking at clare and giving her drity looks and they didnt know why when Eli saw the look on clares face he took her hand and made sure she was ok when she got to her locker some guy closed her locker "What was that about?", asked Clare. "Are you Clare edwards,?" asked Dallas. "Yes why,?" asked Clare "Why did you write this article It is not right the people in the LGBT group are not normal.", said Dallas " I am not going to stand here and take this I am friends with Three people in this group one of my best friends in a trangenger and they are nomal no matter what you say.", said clare " You are wish you didnt write that edwards.", said Dallas Clare was scocked about what just happend she tought that people would understand why she wrote it I guess the people in the LGBT group were the only poeple that liked that she wrote and how dare he say that they are not normal they are perfect the way they. During Study hall Clare and Eli were sitting in the hallway and eli was filling something out for school becuase he was about to gradute. "Whats wrong Clare?", said Eli "I just cant bevile that you are getting out of school soon.", said clare Eli saw the sad look on her face and took her hand and he said " I am never going to be that far away I will be going to TU so every weekend I am going to come visited you and tell you how much I muss you and will videochat all the time so I will always be here for you dont have to worry about that and I will never cheat on you becuase you not worth losing again I losted you once over me crashing morty and I am so sorry for that I should have never done that I should have just given you some space and we prolly would have never broke up and you prolly would have never got with Jake." , said Eli with tears in his eyes. he looked over at Clare and saw that she had tears in her eyes also. Then the bell rang and Clare gave Eli a kiss and went to her next class and so did Eli luckily Jake was in his next class so he and Jake work together they always work together know that have everything they both want. "Hey Jake I have an idea why dont we through a birthday party for Clare she is really upset about me getting out of school?", asked Eli. "Yea sure why not but where are we going to have it at our parents will never agree to that?", asked Jake. "I guess we could have it at Fiona house if she lets us I mean she doesnt really live there anymore maybe one more party before she has to move out and go live with imorgan I will asked her the nexted time I see her why dont you go asked Alli,K.C,and Jenna to help you plan it make sure you have everything that Clare likes.",said Eli. "Ok Eli",said Jake. Clare wasnt just upset about Eli she was also upset about what happend with Asher she has thought he was good guy and would never do that to a underage girl she still have nightmares about it just want to tell Eli or Jake about it because it would just make them mad but has already filled about it and she has went to court for it the only person she has told is her mom and dracey becuase she went through the same thing she did but dracey was raped Clare was lucky that it didnt go that far clare had reamber when Dracey cut her herself and almost died becuase of it when it happend she didnt know what to do she was to scared to talk about it and the fact that dracey didnt know who raped her she had drugs in her. Clare was texted about some party at Fiona's house. So she went home and put one her best dress on she was going to wear this at her dads wedding but had decided that she didnt want to go he had cheated on her mom with this women why in the world would she want to go that wedding. Clare arrived there and saw that all of the lights were off she didnt think anyone was there she turned on the light and everyone there yelled suripse she then saw Eli there smileing she knew it this was all Eli's and Jaks's idea she knew that Eli know everything about her and so did Jake but Eli knew everything about her favorite color to her favorite hoilday. She was so surpised that they put this together everyone was a good time trill Dallas and Luke showed up. "Dallas and Luke what you guys doing here.?", asked Clare " I told you would wish that you didnt write that article clare.", said Dallas "You did what?", Eli and Jake said at the same time. "Clare why didnt you tell me about this?", asked Eli. "Maybe she was afaid that you would go crazy. Crazy boy?", said Dallas. " Ok for one I am not crazy I am bi-polar and dont you ever be mean to Clare ever again."said Eli. "And what are youu going to do about it?",asked Dallas And without a another word Eli just punched him. "Eli what are you doing?", Clare asked. " Teaching this dude a leason.", Eli said real quiely before he spamed Dallas in the wall. " Katie do something!" clare yelled. Katie then did what Clare told to and jumped on Lukes back because he was fighting Jake. Jake on the ground then kicked luke and then he fell down. "Thanks Kaite.",said Jake and Eli They were done fighting and Clare wanted to Jake and Eli why she has been scting wried. " Ok here it goes reamber when i got that intership and how I said i quit.",said clare "Yea why what happend?," said Jake "Well I was fried because my boss Asher sexually harass you two dont have to worry i already took care of it i was fried becuase no one beviled me there everyone there told the cops that I did it because i am a drama queen but luckily the judge didnt bevile them and he was fried i wanted to go back i just didnt want go though all the talking and pointing. Guys say somehing anything please." clare said "Why didnt you tell us were you worried i would go all crazy and make sure nothing happend to you like lasted time i went all crazy?", eli asked "No thats not why I didnt tell you i was afaid of what you guys would do to Asher. He is a grown man i was a afiad you guys would go find him and beat him up or something that.", said clare. O I see know have you been going to get help for what happend?", asked Jake "Yea I go every week at the same time my intership was.", said Clare "Clare I am so prond of you and how strong you are i have never meant anyone as strong as you.", said eli and then eli kissed her on the forehead. " I am proud of you two little sis I never thought you would be this strong about this i thought you would be like dracey. Does mom know?", said Jake " Yea she was the first one i told besides Dracey."said Clare. " So we are second people you told you havent told Alli or Jenna yet?", asked Eli "Nope I was going to tell them tonight but something came up with Jenna and Alli wanted to spend time dave i am surpised that they are not here at the party. Know that is out of the way what were you to thinking?",aked Clare " We were thinking that they just were just treating you and calling me crazy I am not crazy I am bbi-polar i can not control when I start getting maybe it was a stupid reason and I am thinking know that you are going to break up with me again."said Eli. "Eli what was the first thing i told you when we got back together?", asked Clare "You said that you would never let me go even if I get into a fight or do something crazy but you made that kind of promise before so why should i bevile you know?,"aked Eli "Because i meant it this just becuase you beat up dallas doesnt not mean I am going to break up with I am made at you but not mad eough to break up with you I love you and I am never going to let you go again.",said Eli Eli looked into clares eyes and saw that she was serious this time and he just shoke his down and gave her a kiss on the forhead. THE END! Category:Blog posts